User talk:HaruyukiKuroba
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ninja Saga Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Refresh (Rank 10) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- NejiHyuga900 (Talk) 07:37, September 13, 2011 Unknown skills? Seriously, where are you finding these skills that have not appeared in Ninja Saga yet? o.o --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 00:55, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Will you please calm down? Remember, this Wiki is still working-in-progress. I do update it everyday. The only problem is that I don't have a lot of helpers who can help me to get this Wiki up-to-date. But thanks for helping me adding some skills that I need. I really appreciate it. As for the unreleased skills....... fine, they can go on the Wiki since they are part of Ninja Saga. Alright, I will restore all of the unreleased skills that I deleted. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 14:12, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm... it appears that I can't restore deleted articles after a certain amount of time so, I will let you to re-create the articles that I deleted from you. Sorry about that... and I don't think that the Wiki community is going to allow you to become an admin by attempting to adopt this Wiki since I am currently active and since you don't have a lot of edits. But I can make you an admin if I wanted to but you would have to prove yourself to be helpful, reliable, and being a professional Wiki editor. So far, there are a few people here who are helpful and reliable that helps me out a lot but I haven't made those few people to be admins since they weren't good editors. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 14:31, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :This Wiki is still updating everyday by me, so there is no need to adopt this Wiki. I am still adding Ninjutsu to the Wiki. I am currently on the Earth Ninjutsu (I have Wind, Fire, and Thunder finished). Then I am going to work on Water Ninjutsu, then Genjutsu, then Taijutsu, then Talent skills, then the missions... there is so much that I need to complete and there are a lot of missing information in the NPC pages. I do have to regard both the SNS version (Facebook, Myspace, Orkut) and the iOS version (iPod touch, iPhone, iPad) of Ninja Saga. Gosh, it is going to take me a LONG TIME to get everything up-to-date. If you can really help me in this Wiki, I will make you an admin. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 14:45, September 15, 2011 (UTC) meet hey i am randall goodhue friend since i retired from this wiki best information giver .what is your facebook i want to add you ass my friend Sutana uchiha 13:17, September 16, 2011 (UTC) re meet never mind happy editing nejihyuuga900 is delete the unrealesed skill could you tell me the unrealesed skill of ninja saga please i need to know all of them -- : none Yet Unreleased dude Sorry you can l;ook in this wiki anyways.[[User:JCRVHELPER|'JCRVHELPER']] Talk 06:57, September 25, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry that I deleted all of the unreleased skills again because I can't decide if I want them to stay or be banished. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 15:10, September 25, 2011 (UTC) advice if you need my advice i think you can create your own wiki to make the cheat of ninja sagaSutana uchiha 08:04, October 16, 2011 (UTC)